É um grande fenómeno o amor
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [Terminada]O que acontece quando a vida pessoal se mistura com o trabalho? Quando segredos são revelados? Quando sentimentos são de ódio e possessão? Será o amor um fenómeno tão grande assim? [Pós HBP]
1. Chapter 1

**Fic**

**Titulo: É um grande fenómeno, o amor**

Achei por bem avisar antes que comecem a ler e fiquem desiludidos. Esta fic foi escrita num momento de pânico profundo…portanto não é uma das melhores que já escrevi...  
É pequena….tem apenas 7 capítulos….e alguns são pequenos….quer dizer, na verdade todos são pequenos, mas há alguns que são um pouco mais pequenos.  
É Pós – Hogwarts….e tem spoilers HBP….é a minha primeira fic pós HBP!

**Sinopse: _O que acontece quando a vida pessoal se mistura com o trabalho? Quando segredos são revelados? Quando sentimentos são de ódio e possessão? Será o amor um fenómeno tão grande assim?_**

Bem, espero que mesmo assim gostem da fic……e espero também que comentem….  
JINHOS!

_Rute Riddle  
__19 de Dezembro de 2005_


	2. Dividas e missões

**Capitulo 1**

**Dividas e missões **

Entrou na enorme Mansão observando o chão maravilhosamente claro onde a luz do sol incidia, fazendo-o fechar os olhos claros.

Odiava aquela casa e tudo o que ela lhe reservava. Memorias de sua infância eram mais nítidas sempre que ali entrava. Murmúrios de crimes, de planos, de maldições imperdoáveis e fatais.

Caminhou pelo enorme Hall e entrou na enorme porta negra que se encontrava á sua frente, vendo o homem que quando pequeno idolatrara, e que agora odiava mais que tudo.

"Draco." – Murmurou o homem sentado na secretária.

Olhou para o homem que o observava meticulosamente, e odiou-se por o chamar de pai.

"Pensava que não vinhas."

"Disse que vinha, não disse pai?" – perguntou levando as mãos aos cabelos loiro compridos, afastando-os dos olhos.

"Está na hora."

"Na hora?"

"Deves-me a tua vida Draco, está na hora de pagares essa divida. E eu tenho o trabalho perfeito."

Draco olhou para o pai que se levantou e caminhou até ao enorme quadro que se encontrava na parede por trás da secretária. Viu o homem afastar o quadro e em seguida observou o pequeno cofre que apenas Lucius Malfoy abria.

O homem retirou uma pequena capa negra lá de dentro e em seguida pousou-a em cima da mesa.

"Vê!" – disse apontando a capa para o filho.

Draco aproximou-se calmamente e em seguida abriu a pasta vendo apenas uma fotografia, de uma mulher loira, que ele conhecia.

"Não entendo."

"É o pagamento da tua divida."

Suspirou imaginando o que viria em seguida.

"Eu enfrentei o Lord por tua causa meu rapaz, arrisquei meu pescoço porque tu fugiste para França abandonando teu futuro de devorador da morte. Primeiro não matas Dumbledore e em seguida foges com tua mãe. Não imaginas o que sofri para o Lord não te encontrar. Está na hora de me pagares tudo o que deves."

"E o que tenho a fazer."

Viu Lucius sorrir friamente e fechou os olhos sabendo a resposta mesmo antes de ela ser dita.

……..

"Bom dia." – Disse entrando na enorme sala redonda e sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do moreno que lhe sorriu.

"Bom dia ruiva."

Ela virou-se para o homem que se encontrava a seu lado e sorriu.

"Olá Blaise." – Disse observando os olhos azuis-claros dele, e em seguida afastou os cabelos castanhos dele dos olhos.

"Como estás Gi?"

"Óptima." – Respondeu olhando em seguida para o homem que acabara de entrar na sala.

Ginevra encontrava-se a viver em França. Tinha 24 anos e era uma das mulheres mais ricas da sociedade bruxa, tudo graças ao seu trabalho, era a melhor, era perfeita, e odiava o que fazia com as mesmas forças que amava.

"Devem de se estar a perguntar porque só vocês os dois aqui estão." – Disse o homem de olhos negros olhando para Ginevra e Blaise. – "Eu tenho uma missão para vocês. Uma missão diferente de todas as outras."

Ginny viu o homem pegar em duas capas negras, e em seguida era-lhe entregue uma e outra a Blaise.

Abriu-a e não pode deixar de sentir o coração bater forte no peito.

"Mas…é…." – Murmurou Blaise.

"Vamos matá-lo?" – perguntou a ruiva sentindo o coração bater no peito como há muito não acontecia.

"Não….vão aproximar-se dele e tentar saber o que ele esconde."

"Como assim?"

"Irão entender, assim que falarem com ele."

**Fim do 1º capitulo**

**N/A: não esperem grande coisa desta fic…eu n verdade nem sabia se a deveria de postar, mas por fim achei que mesmo não sendo grande coisa seria mal ficar no pc sem r para a net….**

**Espero receber Reviews mesmo assim…**

**JINHOS!**


	3. O reencontro

**Capitulo 2**

_**O reencontro **_

Sentou-se no sofá negro e viu o moreno sentar-se ao seu lado. Pousou os pés na mesa castanha que se encontrava em frente do sofá, o homem riu ao seu lado e Ginny apenas sorriu encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Sabes uma coisa querida, eu não entendi o que temos que fazer."

"Também não….e entendi ainda menos a fotografia."

"Também não entendi."

A ruiva pegou na capa e abriu-a observando a foto. Conhecia aquele homem, era um dos homens que melhor conhecia no Mundo, ou ao menos um dia pensou conhecer. Até ao dia em que ele a abandonou, porque apenas não dava. Mas o que ele fazia ali?  
Suspirou. Ele mudara a vida dela, ele fora especial e depois deixou-a apenas porque achava melhor.

E ele? Porque estava ali naquele foto?  
Atirou a foto para o outro lado da sala e bufou irritada.

"Não queria voltar a vê-lo."

"Mas parece que temos que o voltar a ver." – Disse o moreno vendo a ruiva se levantar.

"Certo…e hoje não é? No baile."

"É….segundo o nosso chefe ele estará lá. Estás pronta para isso Gi?"

"Claro." – Resmungou caminhando até ao quarto. – "Vou arranjar-me para logo." – Disse antes de se fechar no quarto.

Correu até á cama de casal e deixou-se cair observando o pequeno berço que estava á sua frente. Suspirou fundo e em seguida levantou-se observando a menina de quase dois anos que dormia com o dedo da boca.  
Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros – avermelhados dela e sorriu.

"Olá Christine, meu anjo. A mamã já chegou." – Disse aconchegando o lençol verde.

Saltou de susto sentindo os braços dele em volta da sua cintura.

"Olá ruiva." – Murmurou beijando o pescoço dela.

Sorriu, virando-se para o loiro que se encontrava a apertá-la fortemente.

"Olá amor." – Disse antes de o puxar pelo pescoço de modo a que ele a beijasse.

"Então o nosso anjinho continua a dormir?"

"Sim…." – Respondeu afastando-se dele e caminhando até ao armário.

Viu o marido inclinar-se sobre o berço e sorriu. O cabelo loiro que lhe chegava aos ombros caiu para a frente. Viu ele levar as mãos de modo a prende-lo atrás da orelha.  
Observou o olhar curioso dele quando ela pegou no vestido negro e o pousou em cima da cama.

"Vais sair?" – perguntou vendo a mulher abrir os botões da camisa.

"Trabalho."

"Quem?"

"Se te dissesse não acreditavas Draco."

"Experimenta." – Murmurou puxando a mulher para o seu colo.

Ela sorriu, beijando os lábios dele.

Quem diria que Ginevra estaria casada com Draco Malfoy, que Ginevra Weasley dera lugar a Ginevra Malfoy? Se soubessem, se seus pais soubessem o que diriam?  
Tinha saudades da família, desde que saíra de Londres nunca mais lá voltara, nunca mais vira ninguém. Nem se despedira. Apenas escrevera uma carta.

Flashback:

_Atirou a almofada contra o armário. Dera tudo errado novamente. Finalmente Harry Potter tinha-a notado e eles namoraram, mas e depois. Dumbledore fora assassinado e Hogwarts fora fechada, mas pior que tudo isso foi ele dizer que por mais que gostasse dela era melhor acabarem, pois não iria suportar que ela morresse por causa do amor deles._

_E o que faria agora? Esperaria por ele! Sabia que o amava, mas não era capaz de ficar ali fechada em casa._

_Sabia que seu irmão, Hermione e Harry iriam procurar os Horcrux. Não sabia exactamente o que era porque nunca ninguém lhe contara, ela apenas ouvira uma conversa entre o trio.  
__Queria ajudá-los, mas sabia que nunca a deixariam ir._

_Levantou-se e caminhou até á secretaria. Estava decidido não iria ficar ali, iria atrás do trio, iria ajudá-los a procurar os tais Horcruxes, quer eles quisessem ou não._

_**Querido pai e mãe**_

**_Desculpem-me, sei que não devia de ter fugido, mas não aguentava mais estar aqui em casa de braços cruzados enquanto que todos os outros lutam. Não era capaz. Eu prometo que ficarei bem, e não se preocupem comigo, eu sei defender-me. Irei encontrar o Ron, o Harry e a Hermione e estarei com eles. _**

_**Com amor Ginny**_

Fim do Flashback

"Queres mesmo saber?"

"Sim." – Murmurou beijando o pescoço dela.

Sentiu os lábios da mulher próximos do seu ouvido e gargalhou mal ela murmurou o nome.

"Estás a brincar comigo não estás?" – Perguntou olhando nos olhos castanhos dela.

"Não. E fala mais baixo, ou Christine acorda."

"Certo….eu falo mais baixo. Mas…ele? E o que tens que fazer? Matá-lo?"

"Não…apenas descobrir o que ele esconde."

"Hã?"

"Exacto….não percebi….foi o que Francour nos disse, a mim e a Blaise. Para descobrir-mos o que ele esconde."

Draco sorriu, deitando a mulher na cama e em seguida começou a beijar o pescoço dele.

"E vais ao baile de hoje á noite?" – perguntou enquanto abria os botões da camisa dela.

"Hum hum." – Disse ela acariciando o cabelo loiro dele.

"E eu não vou?"

"Bem, não convinha que ele nos visse não achas marido querido?" – perguntou ela recebendo como resposta um beijo arrebatador e apaixonado.

"Vais com Blaise?"

"Sim."

"Cuidado, ele adora-te, sabes bem?"

"Com ciúmes querido? Com ciúmes de Blaise? Sabes que és a única pessoa que eu amo? Não sabes?" – perguntou olhando nos olhos dele. – "Arriscámos muito por isto tudo, não vou deixar que algo abale nosso casamento."

Ele sorriu. Ela estava certa. Tinham arriscado muito desde o início.  
Quando a encontrou em França ele tinha acabado de se juntar á Elite e assim que ela descobriu quis entrar também. Ajudara-a a encontrar um dos Horcruxes, e viu quando ela matou a primeira pessoa.  
Ambos sabiam que aquele trabalho não era um bom trabalho, mas apenas matavam quem merecia. Pessoas ligadas a Voldemort, e por isso é que ele não entendia porquê ele.

……

Abriu os olhos observando a mulher.  
Sorriu, ajudando-a a por o colar de diamantes no pescoço.

"Estás linda, senhora minha esposa." – Disse ele beijando o pescoço dela.

Virou a ruiva para si e observou como aquele vestido lhe ficava. Um vestido negro, totalmente justo, evidenciando as curvas perfeitas, os seios, e a cintura fina.  
Trincou os lábios vendo a enorme racha que ficava por cima do joelho e apenas disse:

"Tudo para ele."

Ela riu, e em seguida beijou-o.

"Toma cuidado." – Disse beijando-a.

"Toma conta da nossa filha. Ela tem andado rabugenta."

"Não te preocupes."

Ela sorriu, antes de voltar a beijar o marido com fervor.

…..

Entrou no enorme salão acompanhado por Blaise e sorriu vendo imediatamente a pessoa que queria. Fechou os olhos e imensas memórias vieram á sua mente.

Flashback:

_Sentiu o corpo dele embater do dela.  
_"_Conseguiste ruiva, encontraste o último Horcrux. Agora já podes ir correr para o teu príncipe, e dar-lho." – Murmurou sarcástico.  
_"_Eu não quero correr para ele….eu quero correr para ti Draco." – Murmurou antes de sentir os lábios dele contra os seus._

…

"_Se tivesses de escolher escolhias o Draco ou ele?" – perguntou Blaise apontando para o moreno á sua frente._

"_Draco….sem pensar duas vezes. Harry sempre me achou fraca, Draco não, e eu não sou fraca, porque se fosse eu não seria a melhor da Elite. E eu sou. Eu e Draco somos os melhores."_

"_Eu sei que são. E ele tem sorte em ter-te."_

_Ela sorriu para o moreno e deu um beijo na face dele antes de caminhar até ao moreno._

"_Parabéns Harry Potter." – Disse ela fazendo com que o moreno a encarasse._

"_Gi." – Murmurou ele abraçando-a. – "Céus, o que fazias aqui na guerra? Não devias, podias ter corrido perigo."_

_Ela afastou-se dele e disse:_

"_Já não tenho 11 anos Harry, tenho 20 e digamos que de fraca não tenho nada. Ao contrário do que pensavas."_

"_O que queres dizer Gi?"_

"_Eu mudei. E estou aqui para fazer algo que já devia de ter feito. Nunca me irei esquecer dos nossos momentos, foram muito bons, mas eu não poderia esperar por ti a vida toda, ao contrário do que pensava, e infelizmente aconteceu algo que não esperava. Eu amo outro homem. Mas sempre serás especial para mim." – Disse ela._

"_Entendo. Espero que sejas feliz."_

"_Sou e serei. Faz-me um favor, diz aos meus pais que estou bem, mas que não deverei de voltar para casa, ficarei na França possivelmente para sempre." – Disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele e desaparantando em seguida._

Fim do Flashback

"Olá Harry Potter." – Disse a voz dela fazendo com que os olhos cor de esmeralda a encarassem surpresos.

…..

Entrou na sala e observou a fotografia que tinha em mãos. Como tinham descoberto? E porque ela não lhe dissera?  
Afinal o alvo dela não era só o Potter, não era apenas o Homem que sobreviveu……porque ela não lhe dissera?

Sentou-se no sofá e observou a foto que o pai lhe tinha dado. Abanou a cabeça e suspirou.

Odiava seu pai, como ele pudera fazer-lhe aquilo? Ele sabia, sabia o que ele sentia, só não sabia como ele descobrira tudo aquilo.  
Atirou ambas as fotos para cima da mesa e em seguida ouviu um pequeno choro. Caminhou até ao quarto e pegou na menina encarando os olhos cinzentos dela.

Deitou-se na cama e deitou a filha no seu peito, acariciando o cabelo loiro avermelhado nela. A pequena ficou acordada muito tempo, até que finalmente adormeceu e Draco não teve vontade de se levantar e adormeceu com a filha em cima de si.

….

"Olá Gi." – Disse o moreno.

"É bom ver-te." – Comentou ela observando a maneira como ele a observava.

Viu os olhos verdes dele percorrerem seu corpo e sorriu com isso. Iria ser fácil, ele iria contar-lhe, iria contar-lhe o que fazia ali, o que escondia, e o que sabia.

"Será que podemos conversar Harry? Há muito tempo que não nos vemos, quero saber como está tudo."

O moreno ofereceu-lhe o braço e ela aceitou, lançando um olhar significativo a Blaise, que sorriu antes de desaparecer por entre a multidão.

Sentou-se no banco do jardim e viu o homem sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Ainda bem que o Percy já frequenta a Toca. Minha mãe está feliz com isso suponho."

"Sim. Agora só tu lhe tiras a felicidade completa. Devias de os ir visitar."

"Não dá. Já não sou a mesma Ginny que saiu de lá com 16 anos. Estou mudada Harry, e minha vida seguiu um rumo inesperado."

"Casada?"

"Porque perguntas?"

"Bem, da última vez que falamos disseste que amavas outro homem, casaste com ele?"

Ela sorriu. Pouca gente sabia de seu casamento. Blaise, seu chefe, e Luna eram as únicas pessoas que sabiam, mesmo porque na Elite não deviam de saber, era proibido a relação entre colegas. Fora apenas mais um dos muitos sacrifícios que eles fizeram pelo amor que sentiam.

"Sim, casei. E tu?"

"Não."

"O que fazes aqui?" – perguntou sentindo que a conversa iria começar a ficar mais pessoal e ela não o queria.

"Vim procurar algo que é meu. Algo que uma pessoa me roubou."

"Roubou?" – questionou surpreendida. – "Quem foi o desgraçado que te roubou."

"Draco Malfoy, conheces?"

**Fim do 2º capitulo**

**N/A: bem tive mais reviews do que estava à espera. Aqui está mais um capitulo….mas antes de mais os agradecimentos:**

**Kika**: Ah, nesta altura tas na santa terrinha, e eu tou aqui, sem ninguém com quem conversar, mas tudo bem, tu não deves de estar melhor. Mas sempre "tens" o Patrick e isso….bem comenta quando chegares e puderes….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: incrível como teus palpites em relação ao alvo de Ginny e Blaise estavam tão enganados. Mas enfim, esta fic não tem lógica por isso, como já disse não é uma grande coisa. Mas mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: em relação á palavra fenómeno já descobrimos o que estava errado. Não, Blaise e Ginny não têm como missão aproximar-se de Draco! Porque é que todos pensaram o mesmo? Bem, espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: não é tão legal assim….mas espero que gostes na mesma….e que comentes…JINHOS!

**Jessy Malfoy**: certo, já tinhas lido o capítulo e como pudeste confirmar as tuas ideias estavam MUITO longe. Bem, comenta e isso….JINHOS!

**Beca**: Oi amiga! Então já lembraste de algo desta fic…a Cena! Lembras? …não? ok! Bem, vai lendo e isso….e comentando…e também te desejo um ano cheio de gajos, bons, gostosos, e muitos professores de dança…JINHOS!

**Rafinha M. Potter**: bem, espero que não estejas desiludida com a fic, ou pelo menos que continues a comentar. Um bom 2006 pa ti….JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**

_Viu a mulher levantar-se e em seguida pegou na foto e atirou-a ao loiro._

"_E esta foto? Tu e o Harry?"_

"_Ele encontrou-me, e perguntou-me pelo Horcrux, e eu disse-lhe o mesmo que te disse. Eu não lhe vou dar o Horcrux, não há nada que ele faça ou diga que me faça mudar de ideias."_

**Certo…esta deve de ser a ultima actualização do ano 2005, por isso desejo a todos e todas um 2006 repleto de coisas boas…e que seja um ano óptimo…**

**E já agora…comentem!**

**JINHOS!**

**Até 2006…..**

**FUI!**


	4. O segredo

**Capitulo 3**

**O segredo**

"Vim procurar algo que é meu. Algo que uma pessoa me roubou."

"Roubou?" – questionou surpreendida. – "Quem foi o desgraçado que te roubou."

"Draco Malfoy, conheces?"

Sentiu o coração bater forte. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Como assim Draco? E como assim se ela o conhecia? Poderia ele saber que ela era casada com ele?

"Sim, de Hogwarts."

"Pois, ele roubou-me."

"Tirou-te o quê?"

"Um Horcrux."

Ginny gelou. Não era possível. Ele mentia. Draco não o fizera. Mas a foto, a foto onde estava Harry a falar com Draco. Seria possível que ele tivesse a falar verdade. Não era possível.

"E…como sabes que e ele…?"

"Ora, ele disse-me."

"Mas isso é impossível. Tu matas-te Voldemort!"

"Sim, mas não destruí o último Horcrux."

"Eu dei-to."

"Não era aquilo Gi, aquilo não era um Horcrux, leste mal a pista."

"Não, eu tenho a certeza que era aquilo. Eu e Dr….eu encontrei-o, estava no tal orfanato onde ele crescera. Disseram que era o objecto que ele mais gostava, e depois estava ligado a Slytherin. Tenho a certeza que era aquilo."

Harry gargalhou fazendo com que ela o encarasse surpreendida.

"Bem, não é do teu problema, pois não Gi? Eu irei fazer com que o Malfoy me devolva o Horcrux. Eu acho que ele o tem para ressuscitar Voldemort, portanto tenho que o destruir."

"E o que é?"

"Isso eu não sei….mas tenho a certeza que vou descobrir."

"Boa sorte Harry. Se precisares de mim manda uma coruja. Agora está tarde, eu tenho que ir."

…..

Abriu os olhos vendo a filha adormecida sobre si. Levantou-se devagar e deitou a pequena no berço. Em seguida olhou para a cama, ela não tinha voltado.

Caminhou até á sala. Teria descoberto? Teria o Potter lhe contado? Teria o Potter dito-lhe tudo?

Suspirou. Não queria que aquilo estivesse a acontecer. Eles não compreendiam, ele não podia destruir o último Horcrux. Apenas ele sabia o que era, e não podia destruí-lo.

Sentou-se no sofá e enterrou a face nas mãos.

Ouviu o barulho dela a aparatar e encarou a face irritada dela. Ele tinha-lhe dito, ela sabia.

"Tu sabes tive uma note interessante." – Disse ela sentando-se ao lado do marido.

"Imagino."

"Porque nunca me disseste?"

"Não ias compreender."

"Ora querido, não vou entender porquê? Diz-me lá onde escondeste o último Horcrux?"

"Não escondi, apenas não disse a ninguém o que é."

"E o que vais fazer com ele?"

"Nada. Podes ter a certeza que o Potter está errado, eu não quero ressuscitar Voldemort, mas também não quero que o último Horcrux seja destruído. O Potter descobriu que não necessitava desse Horcrux destruído para destruir Voldemort, ele já está morto não está? Então paciência, não interessa o que é o último Horcrux."

Viu a mulher levantar-se e em seguida pegou na foto e atirou-a ao loiro.

"E esta foto? Tu e o Harry?"

"Ele encontrou-me, e perguntou-me pelo Horcrux, e eu disse-lhe o mesmo que te disse. Eu não lhe vou dar o Horcrux, não há nada que ele faça ou diga que me faça mudar de ideias."

Ela caminhou até quarto e fechou a porta deixando o loiro sentado na sala, olhando para a porta e sabendo que não valia a pena ir atrás dela, era melhor deixá-la acalmar.

E depois ele teria que pensar, tinha uma divida a pagar.

…..

Deitou-se na cama tentando entender o que se passava.

Harry dizia que Draco lhe tinha tirado um Horcrux, e era verdade, ele tinha. Mas o que poderia ser? Que objecto seria?

Virou-se na cama e observou a filha dormir descansada o berço. Fechou os olhos e em seguida sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela face.

Há anos que não chorava mas naquele momento ela sentia tudo a desmoronar-se. Seu casamento pela primeira vez estava ameaçado, ameaçado pelas dúvidas que ela sentia. Podia Harry estar certo?

Não!

Ela conhecia o homem que amava, e ele não iria ajudar Voldemort. Nunca o fizera, não seria agora que o iria fazer.

Levantou-se e caminhou até á sala encontrando-a vazia.

….

Tinham passados alguns minutos desde que ela entrara no quarto. Aproximou-se da porta e ouviu um choro baixinho, um choro que sabia não ser da filha. Ela estava a chorar, sua ruiva estava a chorar.

Suspirou.

Estava na hora de se livrar da sua divida para com seu pai.

….

Sentiu a fúria crescer. Onde ele fora? Porque é que ele não tivera ido com ela?

Voltou para o quarto e deixou-se cair na cama, adormecendo em seguida.

….

Acordou por causa do choro da filha. Levantou-se e caminho até ao berço e pegou na menina ao colo, voltando para a cama.

"Com fome princesa?" – perguntou enquanto a menina chorava.

Sorriu para a bebé e começou a amamentá-la.

Olhava para a menina e sentiu o coração apertado ao observar os olhos cinzas dela, iguais aos do marido.

A menina sorriu quando estava satisfeita. Ginny elevou a menina fazendo com que ela risse, caiu de costas em cima da cama e sentou a pequena na sua barriga, fazendo com que ela risse.

"Mamã….adolo-te." – disse ela beijando a cara da ruiva, fazendo-a rir.

"Também te adoro, minha querida….muito princesa."

……

Entrou na casa da loira sendo recebido por um olhar claramente desejoso da parte dela.

"Malfoy. Por aqui?"

"Posso entrar?"

"Claro."

Caminhou atrás dela e sentou-se no sofá bege olhando a mulher á sua frente. Sabia que ela o desejava, assim como sabia que Blaise desejava sua ruiva. Mas era apenas um contratempo. Ele não estava interessado naquela mulher, e sabia que sua mulher nunca o trocaria pelo moreno.

"E posso saber o que te trouxa até minha casa?"

"Tu…." – Respondeu ele fazendo a mulher sorrir.

"Ela não iria gostar de saber."

"Ela não necessita de saber. E depois o que vim aqui fazer, não é algo errado. Quer dizer, consoante o ponto de vista."

Viu a mulher levantar-se e sabia que ela tinha interpretado mal o que ele dissera. Viu ela de pé em frente a si.

"Finalmente, pensava que nunca mais irias perceber que eu sou melhor."

Ele riu, apontando a varinha para a loira.

"Desculpa, mas o que vim aqui fazer não é nada disso. Vim matar-te"

Viu-a a gargalhar e em seguida ela disse:

"Tu não me vais matar, porque se o fizeres eu mando esta carta… - disse ela mostrando a carta ao loiro. …. – Ao Harry."

"E o que tenho eu a ver com isso?"

"A carta diz onde esta o Horcrux. Queres que ele saiba onde ele está escondido?"

"Mentes. Tu não sabes onde está o Horcrux. Tu nem deves saber o que ele é?"

"Não….tens a certeza? Lembra-te Draco eu sou uma ex – comensal, e teu pai escreveu-me a dizer que tu me vinhas matar, portanto precavi-me. Ele sabia o que eu ia fazer. E sim, eu sei onde ele esta, e sei o que ele é. Ora o ultimo Horcrux, é pura e simplesmente o objecto que ele mais gostava, estou certa, não estou?"

Draco levantou-se e em seguida disse:

"Tu não vais dizer ao Potter. Ou eu digo-lhe que tu mataste o Longbottom e o Crevey. É isso que queres, ser julgada?"

Ela passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele e disse ao ouvido ao dele:

"Eu posso pensar eu não dizer nada ao Potter, afinal se tu lhe disseres isso ele nunca acreditará em ti. Mas para pensar em não dizer nada a ele, terás que me fazer algo."

"O quê?"

"Tu sabes." – Respondeu ela pousando os lábios nos dele.

…..

"Também te adoro, minha querida….muito princesa." – Disse ela para a pequena que se encontrava em cima dela.

Encontrava-se encostado no batente da porta observando mãe e filha. Ainda não tivera coragem de entrar e acabar com aquela imagem tão linda.

Sorriu lembrando-se de quando ela lhe deu a melhor noticia de sua vida.

Flashback:

_Observava a ruiva sorrir para todos os que ali se encontravam, viu quando ela disse algo a Blaise completamente feliz. Mas o que ele queria saber era o que tanto a tinha deixado feliz._

_Caminhou até ela e disse:_

"_Boa tarde Blaise, Ginevra." – Cumprimentou formalmente._

_A ruiva apenas sorriu enquanto que o moreno lhe apertou a mão e disse:_

"_Estávamos mesmo a comentar sobre ti….já soube da notici…." – O moreno não continuou a frase pois a ruiva deu-lhe uma cotovelada e murmurou:_

"_Cala a boca. Não queremos arranjar problemas."_

"_Certo….hã bem…eu vou indo."_

_Draco viu o moreno afastar-se dele e encarou a mulher na expectativa que ela dissesse algo, mas a ruiva apenas riu e disse:_

"_Vemo-nos logo, meu marido."_

…

"_Certo…que notícia era aquela de que Blaise tentou falar?" – perguntou sentando a mulher no sofá, ao seu lado e beijando-lhe os lábios, como desejara fazer na festa._

"_Oh….nada de mais…." – Murmurou ela extasiada com os beijos que ele lhe depositava nos pescoço. – "Apenas lhe disse que Draco Malfoy vai ser pai."_

_Sentiu o aperto dele aumentar e em seguida ele dizia ao seu ouvido:_

"_Amo-te….muito…."_

Fim do Flashback

Viu os olhos dela pousados em si e a pequenina disse:

"Papá." – Disse a pequena rindo.

Entrou no quarto e aproximou-se da cama pegando na filha ao colo e dando-lhe um enorme beijo na face, fazendo a menina gargalhar e enrolar os bracinhos no seu pescoço.

Sentou-se ao lado da mulher e sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus.

"Onde estiveste?" – perguntou ela num murmúrio.

"Nenhum lado de especial. Tive a tratar de um assunto."

"Assunto?"

"Falamos sobre isso depois….ok amor?"

"Certo." – Respondeu ela vendo a menina sentada na cama, e beijando os lábios dele novamente.

**Fim do 3º capitulo**

**N/A: mais um capitulo…espero que as coisas não estejam tão confusas agora, mas espero que algumas coisas continuem confusas, que é para vocês lerem…e comentarem….**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rafinha M. Potter: **é, eu sei que os capítulos estão confusos, mas tudo vai sendo explicado aos poucos, e no fim se não entenderes eu explico….espero que continues a gostar da fic…o próximo capitulo é um dos meus favoritos…com NC! Jinhos!

**Miaka**: bem, espero que continues a gostar…e que esteja mais interessante…espero que comentes…JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: o que Draco roubou foi o Horcrux e não a Ginny. Espero que tenhas mais tempo agora para vires cá ler….JINHOS!

**Beca:** eu sabia que ias lembrar da história da fic. 3 Cenas? Pois deve de ser. Bem, espero teu próximo comentário…JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é, acho que todos se enganaram na verdade, ninguém esperava o que veio. Ginny e Draco é o melhor. Enfim….espero que continues a gostar…e a comentar…JINHOS!

**Kika Felton: **no próximo capítulo é a cena…lembraste dela certo? A Beca diz que é a melhor que eu já escrevi, eu não acho, quer dizer que não acho que não seja boa, mas não diria que é a melhor. Enfim. Do próximo capítulo eu gosto mesmo é do final. Enfim…passando à frente, tenho que ver se continuo a escrever na história, agora estou a começar a gostar dela. Mas isso não tem nada a ver…foi só mesmo para meter palha. Luna Rox? Só porque é má, certo? Eu também já não me lembrava que tinha mencionado o Patrick, enfim. É isso….JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo: **

"_Posso saber o que fazes?"_

"_Vem aqui para ao pé de mim." – Respondeu ele indicando o espaço livre da cama ao seu lado._

_Ginny sorriu caminhando até lá e deitou-se ao lado do marido, que apenas se inclinou de modo a beijar os lábios dela._

"_Quero fazer amor contigo." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço._

"_E foi preciso vires para este quarto?" – perguntou ela num murmúrio._

"_Quero fazer-te gemer como há muito não faço." – Explicou ele fazendo com que a mulher risse._

**Pois….próximo capitulo terá NC…e se querem ler há que comentar…. Quero MUITO REVIEWS!**

**Vá lá pessoal, não custa nada…é só carregar no botão azul….vá lá….**

**REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!**


	5. Paixão e traição

**Capitulo 4**

**Paixão e traição **

O sol fraco de início de Primavera aquecia o corpo da ruiva naquela tarde.  
Encontrava-se sentada no banco de jardim, vendo o marido empurrar a cadeirinha de baloiço e vendo a filha gargalhar.

Adorava passar ali as tardes, com sua família, como se fossem umas das inúmeras famílias Muggles que ali estavam. Era certamente fantástico estar ali.  
Viu o marido aproximar-se dela com a filha no colo e em seguida ele sentou a menina nas pernas da esposa e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva.

"Essa menina mata-me de cansaço."

"E ainda tem só dois anos, quando ela tiver cinco e começar a correr e a saltar quero ver como aguentas Draco."

"Fácil. Fica fechada em casa até ser maior de idade."

Ginevra riu, olhando para o loiro que sorria e disse em seguida:

"Tu não irias conseguir. Tu não lhe resistes. Bastaria ela fazer beicinho e tu ias logo a correr com ela até ao parque mais próximo."

"É, infelizmente tens razão. Se ela fizer beicinho eu não lhe resisto. Assim como não resisto quando tu fazes beicinho.

"Eu não faço beicinho."

"Fazes sim….e eu gosto disso." – Disse ele capturando os lábios da mulher, fazendo com que a filha risse.

"Papá…mamã….bjinho!"- disse ela batendo palmas, o que fez com que os pais rissem.

"Muito bem, está na hora de voltar para casa." – Disse Draco levantando-se,

A mulher levantou-se a seguir a ele e ajeitou a filha no colo, sentindo os braços da menina enrolarem-se no pescoço dela, e a cabeça dela pousou no ombro da ruiva.

……

Assim que entrou em casa a primeira coisa que fez foi caminhar até ao quarto de modo a deitar a filha que dormia calmamente no seu colo.  
Minutos depois saiu do quarto e estranhou vendo que o quarto da frente tinha a porta aberta.

Entrou encontrando o quarto mal iluminado e o marido deitado na cama apenas de calças.

"Posso saber o que fazes?"

"Vem aqui para ao pé de mim." – Respondeu ele indicando o espaço livre da cama ao seu lado.

Ginny sorriu caminhando até lá e deitou-se ao lado do marido, que apenas se inclinou de modo a beijar os lábios dela.

"Quero fazer amor contigo." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

"E foi preciso vires para este quarto?" – perguntou ela num murmúrio.

"Quero fazer-te gemer como há muito não faço." – Explicou ele fazendo com que a mulher risse.

Capturou os lábios dela para um beijo envolvente. A ruiva sentiu o corpo dele sobre o seu, e as mãos dele começaram a desapertar os botões da camisa dela.  
Desapertava os botões um a um, calmamente, beijando a pele que ia descobrindo. Sentia as mãos da mulher no seu cabelo e ouvia os suspiros baixos dela.

Assim que desapertou todos os botões, ele ergueu a face de modo a observar o corpo da mulher, enquanto afastava a camisa do torso dela. Viu a ruiva erguer-se, ficando sentada, enquanto que ele se encontrava ajoelhado.  
Aproveitou para tirar a camisa dela por completo, enquanto sentia os dedos dela passarem pelo seu peito, arrancando alguns suspiros involuntários dele.  
Voltou a deitar a mulher e beijou-lhe o ventre liso, caminhando com as mãos até ao botão das calças dela, abrindo-o. Ajoelhou-se fazendo com que lhe fosse possível puxar as calças azuis da mulher e atirou-as para o canto do quarto.

Sorriu deitando-se novamente em cima dela, voltando a beijar os lábios da ruiva, que se encontrava a observá-lo.  
Os lábios dele dirigiram-se para o pescoço dela, mordendo-o e chupando soltando um gemido da ruiva, o que fez Draco sorrir.  
As mãos dele elevaram as costas dela, de modo a puder desapertar o soutien da mulher, e atirou-o para ao pé da camisa e das calças dela.

Beijou os lábios dela novamente e em seguida sorriu para ela, vendo ela semi – cerrar os olhos enquanto os lábios dele se aproximavam dos seios dela.  
Depositava pequenos beijos na pele branca dela, e podia ouvir os fracos gemidos e suspiros dela.  
Os beijos foram tornando-se mais longos até que ele começou a morder suavemente os seios da ruiva, fazendo com que ela ansiasse por mais.  
As mãos de Draco encontravam-se nas coxas dela, acariciando-as, e Ginny sentiu as mãos dele puxarem a pequena peça negra de roupa interior que ela tinha, rasgando-as em duas.

Mais uma vez os lábios dele começaram a beijar o ventre dela, e ele sentiu a mulher tremer quando ele chegou com os lábios á zona do umbigo dela, descendo cada vez mais.  
Ginny fechou os olhos sabendo o que iria acontecer em seguida, e sentiu seu corpo tremer no instante em que sentiu a língua dele provocar-lhe prazer.  
Levou as mãos aos cabelos loiros dele e gemia cada vez mais, fazendo com que Draco não se afastasse de si. Não queria que ele parasse, queria que ele fosse até ao fim, mas ele não queria isso.

Afastou-se dela, deixando-a a tremer de prazer, e sorriu vendo a mulher de olhos fechados e com a face vermelha.  
Deitou-se mais uma vez por cima do corpo dela e esperou até que a respiração dela voltasse a ficar mais regular.  
Viu quando ela abriu os olhos e olhou directamente nos olhos dele.

Não eram necessárias palavras para exprimir o que ambos sentiam naquela altura, o olhar de ambos era bem esclarecedor.  
Sorriu sentindo as mãos dela no fundo do seu peito a desapertar o botão das calças dele.  
Draco pegou nas mãos dela e afastou-as do seu corpo, ajoelhando-se em seguida acabando por ser ele próprio a acabar por tirar toda a roupa que ainda tinha.  
Humedeceu os lábios enquanto pegava novamente nas mãos dela, e elevou-as até ao alto da cabeça da ruiva, prendendo os pulsos dela com uma das suas mãos.

A outra mão encontrava-se na anca dela, de modo a que ele conseguisse encaixar o corpo no dela.  
A ruiva gemeu sentindo o marido encaixar-se lentamente, e Draco sentiu ela apertar as mãos quando ele se encaixou o máximo possível.  
Afastou os cabelos vermelhos dela da sua face, beijando-a em seguida, começando a movimentar-se calmamente.  
Ela suspirava ao seu ouvido e Draco aumentava o ritmo gradualmente, fazendo com que ambos desejassem mais, e mais.

Os gemidos dela tornaram-se audíveis e ele sorriu contra os lábios dela, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido, até que o ritmo se tornou realmente alucinante.  
Soltou os pulsos dela pousando ambas as mãos nas ancas dela, puxando-a mais contra si, fazendo com que ela gemesse ainda mais alto.  
Movia-se num ritmo certo, rápido, prazeroso, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto e com que ele gemesse no ouvido dela.

Ergueu-se ligeiramente o que fez com que a ruiva arqueasse seu corpo. O ritmo dele era cada vez mais rápido, tornando quase impossível de aguentar.  
Ela segurava os lençóis da cama com força enquanto que ele segurava a cintura dela, de modo a que ruiva não se afastasse dele.  
Ouviu um gemido mais alto dela no mesmo momento em que ela ficou tensa. Tornou-se difícil para ele continuar o ritmo e por isso desabou sobre o corpo dela, sentindo as pernas da mulher enrolar-se na sua cintura, puxando-o.

Beijou os lábios dela movendo-se novamente rápido, sentindo que ela não iria aguentar mais.  
Afastou a face da dela, ouvindo os gemidos altos dela enquanto que ele sentia seu corpo tremer sobre o dela, abraçando-a, e sentido o prazer alcançar os dois.  
Um gemido em uníssono ecoou pelo quarto antes de Draco se deitar cansado sobre o corpo dela.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, antes de rodar, de modo a deitar-se ao lado da mulher que se encontrava com a respiração acelerada.  
Puxou-a para o seu corpo e usou as últimas forças para puxar o lençol e tapar os corpos de ambos.

…..

Acordou a meio da noite, sentindo seu corpo dormente, mas sorriu pousando a mão no peito nu e destapado do marido, fazendo com que ele acordasse e sorrisse verdadeiramente feliz. – murmurou ele beijando-a. sabia….afinal sou perfeito….e fazer amor contigo é no que sou mais perfeito ainda."  
Ela sorriu beijando os lábios dele e murmurou ao ouvido dele:

"Amo-te."

"Eu também te amo."

Viu a ruiva levantar-se e enrolar-se no lençol, antes de ela sair do quarto. Draco levou as mãos aos cabelos, despenteando-se, e sentindo-se estupidamente feliz.  
Saiu da cama num salto e pegou nos boxers, correndo atrás da mulher. Viu ela entrar na casa de banho e pegou nela ao colo caminhando até á banheira.

"Ora, esqueceste da regra fundamental."

"Qual? A de não tomar-mos banho sem o outro?"

"Essa."

"Oh querido, não esqueci, apenas sabia que vinhas atrás.

Ele riu, deitando a mulher na enorme banheira, e deitando-se em seguida.

…..

"Bom dia." – Murmurou beijando os lábios dela rapidamente.

"Bom dia. Onde vais?" – perguntou vendo que ele se encontrava vestido.

"Tenho que ir tratar de uns assuntos."

"Novamente. Afinal que assuntos são esses?"

"Nada realmente importante. Mas vou demorar um bocado….até logo." – Disse beijando a ruía demoradamente antes de aparatar.

"Até logo." – Murmurou ela levantando-se e caminhando até ao berço da filha.

…..

Sentia-se tremendamente saturada daquele dia. Draco tinha saído de manhã e ainda não voltara. Caminhou até á cozinha e pediu a um dos elfos para tomar contar de Christine, enquanto ela saia.  
Aparatou na casa da amiga, desceu as escadas que davam até á enorme sala dela e abriu a porta silenciosamente com medo que a amiga estivesse ocupada. Mas o que viu em seguida deixou-a sem pinga de sangue.

Os lábios dele moviam-se sobre os dela com ferocidade e rispidez, o corpo nu dele junto ao da loira impunha um ritmo rápido e desconectado, que fazia a loira gemer.

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se a fazer sexo com Luna, com sua melhor amiga.

Sentiu as lágrimas quererem escorrer pela face, sentiu um grito na garganta. Mas apesar de lhe apetecer gritar, espernear e até matar seu marido e a sua amiga ela nada fez.  
Eles não tinham dado pela presença dela e por consequente ela aparatou no mesmo instante, de volta à sua sala, sentindo o amargo gosto da traição.

**Fim do 4º capitulo**

**N/A: **isto é ao que eu chamo um capitulo com um pouco de tudo. primeiro fofo, depois com NC e por fim com traição. Bem, eu juro que tudo tem explicação. E que no próximo capítulo irão entender tudo, ou pelo menos eu assim espero. Bem, antes de mais os agradecimentos:

**Franinha Malfoy**: é, Draco traiu a Ginny, e continua a trair. Mas terá uma explicação. Espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: no próximo capítulo será explicado o que é o Horcrux, e porque Draco anda a trair a mulher. Espero que tenhas gostado, que a cena NC não tenha ficado má. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…que a NC tenha ficado boa….espero tuas opiniões como sempre….JINHOS!

**Jessy Malfoy**: é, a fic é um pouco confusa mesmo. Mas possivelmente no próximo capitulo irás entender tudo, se depois continuares a não entender vem falar comigo que eu explico. Espero que tenhas gostado da cana NC….o que achaste? JINHOS!

**Rafinha M: Potter**: Ginny o Horcrux? Pois não sei, no próximo capítulo logo verás. E não, Draco ficou com Luna, não com a mulher de Blaise, visto o Blaise nem ser casado. O Blaise gosta da Ginny. Enfim…espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…como ficou a cena NC? JINHOS!

**Kika**: A cena no elevador! Sim, também gosto dessa, diferente ao menos…. Mas enfim…a Beca adora esta…eu não tenho assim nenhuma preferida, na verdade gosto mais das que tu ou a Beca escrevem do que aquelas que eu escrevo. Enfim…eu também gosto da Luna….especialmente no que lhe vai acontecer…enfim…JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**

"_Tu vais sair deste casa Malfoy!"_

"_O….o quê?" – perguntou sentindo o coração falhar uma batida._

"_Vais embora. Vai ter com Luna, podes ir."_

"_Amor…espera tu não estás a entender."_

"_Não estou? Tu traíste-me com a Luna, com minha amiga. Como foram capazes?"_

"_Eu não queria."_

"_Não? Então o que se passou? Ela forçou-te foi querido?"_

"_Ela chantageou-me."_

**Pois é…o próximo capitulo chama-se "_O último Horcrux_"…. Comentem….e eu actualizo…**

**REVIEWS!**

**FUI!**

**JINHOS!**


	6. O ultimo Horcrux

**Capitulo 5**

**O ultimo Horcrux**

Aparatou na sala vendo os lábios do marido sobre os da sua amiga vezes sem conta, o corpo dele movendo-se sobre o da loira. Não conseguia esquecer a traição dele, não era capaz. Ele tinha-a traído, eles tinham-na traído. Seu marido e sua melhor amiga….Draco e Luna. Sentou-se no sofá negro desejando que aquele sentimento desaparecesse.

Quem ele pensava que era? Como ele podia? Como a podia ter traído assim? Suspirou fundo tentando controlar o ódio que sentia naquele momento.

"Oi ruiva, o que foi?" – perguntou ele num murmúrio sentando-se ao pé dela.

Olhou para o homem que acabara de se sentar ao seu lado e fixou os belos olhos claros. Sem aviso passou com as pernas pela cintura dele, ficando sentada no colo do homem.

"Mas…o que…"

"Cala-te." – Murmurou antes de pousar as mãos, uma de cada lado, na face dele e de o puxar para si acabando por juntar os lábios para um beijo arrebatador.

Talvez não fosse o caminho certo a ser tomado, mas por estranho que lhe parecesse naquele momento era o que realmente ela queria. Queria beijá-lo como nunca quisera antes, queria sentir as mãos dele no seu corpo como nunca quis.  
Afastou os lábios do dele de modo a ver os botões da camisa do homem começando a desapertá-las. não…pára…não devemos…."

"E porque não?"

"Porque ambos sabemos que o amas."

"Isso não importa agora. A ele não lhe importa mais, a mim também não. E quero que isto aconteça."

"Não Ginevra." – Murmurou sentindo os lábios dela no seu pescoço, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos.

Sentiu os dedos dela tactearem seu peito nu e desejou poder fazer o mesmo nela. Pousou as mãos no fundo das costas da ruiva e deitou-a em cima do enorme sofá. Sentou-se em cima da anca da mulher que respirava apressadamente, antes de começar a desapertar os botões da camisa negra dela.  
Atirou a peça para o outro lado da sala e surpreendeu-se quando sentiu as mãos dela no seu peito acabando por o atirar contra o sofá, fazendo com que ele ficasse apoiado nos cotovelos.

Viu a ruiva erguer-se e abrir as próprias calças atirando-as para ao pé da camisa. Engoliu em seco vendo a mulher desapertar o soutien.  
Os lábios dela encontraram os dele e ele sabia que aquilo não devia de ter chegado tão longe. Sabia que ela se iria arrepender, e ele também. Sabia que ela na verdade não desejava que aquilo acontecesse. Mas esqueceu tudo quando sentiu as mãos dela livrarem-se das suas calças.

O corpo dela fez pressão sobre o dele e minutos depois ela acabava por lhe tirar os boxers. Suas mãos enrolaram-se em torno da cintura dela e acabou por a voltar a deitar.  
Não havia mais volta, ele sabia-o. Sabia que ela conseguia tudo o que queria, sabia que ela queria magoar o loiro, sabia que ela o estava a usar, mas ele não se importava, não era capaz.

Suspirou ao ouvido dele desejando que ele fizesse parte dela depressa, e puxou-o pele cintura, juntando os corpos.

O ritmo que Blaise imponha era diferente do de Draco. Blaise imponha um ritmo mais calmo, menos arrebatador. Os beijos trocados eram mais curtos, menos apaixonados, menos quentes.  
Os corpos não se encontravam encaixados perfeitamente, o corpo de Draco ficava perfeito no dela, Draco sabia onde lhe tocar, sabia como a fazer gemer como nenhum outro.

Mas mesmo assim ela gemia calmamente ao ouvido do moreno, sabendo que apesar de tudo aquele momento estava a ser bom.  
As mãos dele apertaram-na mais contra si, e Ginny sentiu o moreno tremer sobre si no instante em que ela ficou tensa e gemeu no ouvido dele.

Caiu ao lado dela no enorme sofá negro, com a respiração acelerada. Tinha desejado aquilo durante muito tempo e sabia que nunca mais se iria repetir.

Sentiu a cabeça sobre seu peito e ouviu ela murmurar:

"Obrigada Blaise…muito obrigada."

…..

Acordou sentindo a cabeça pesada. Assim que abriu os olhos fechou-os com força em seguida. Tinha mesmo acontecido, e sabia que era a única culpada, sabia que ele tentara em vão chama-la á razão.

Elevou-se um pouco de modo a observar o moreno dormir. O cabelo castanho dele caia-lhe para a face e Ginny perguntou-se porque raios não se tinha apaixonado por ele. Era tão mais fácil. Mas não, ela teve que se apaixonar pelo Malfoy. O Malfoy que ela sabia que amava mais que tudo na vida. O Malfoy que a andava a trair.

Levantou-se calmamente sentindo-se mal por não se sentir culpada pelo que acontecera. Caminhou até ao quarto e em seguida enfiou-se na casa de banho. Ligou a água da banheira e minutos depois deitou-se usufruindo de um banho quente.

Quando voltou á sala encontrou-a vazia. Ele tinha ido embora, talvez fosse melhor assim, ela não o sabia, mas de momento aquela decisão estava boa.

…..

Entrou em casa e viu suas malas negras ao pé da porta. Engoliu em seco, o que aquilo significava? Caminhou até ao quarto e encontrou a mulher acabar de vestir a filha.

"As malas? O que significam?" – perguntou.

Viu os olhos castanhos dela sobre si e em seguida viu a mulher deitar a menina no berço e dizer: "A mamã vem já." Caminhou até ele e passou por ele caminhando até á sala. Draco seguiu a mulher e ficou parado em frente a ela esperando que ela lhe dissesse o que se passava.

"Tu vais sair deste casa Malfoy!"

"O….o quê?" – perguntou sentindo o coração falhar uma batida.

"Vais embora. Vai ter com Luna, podes ir."

"Amor…espera tu não estás a entender."

"Não estou? Tu traíste-me com a Luna, com minha amiga. Como foram capazes?"

"Eu não queria."

"Não? Então o que se passou? Ela forçou-te foi querido?"

"Ela chantageou-me."

"Posso saber como?"

"Ela disse que iria dizer ao Potter onde está o ultimo Horcrux."

"Bom saber que o maldito do Horcrux é mais importante que o nosso casamento. Sai daqui Malfoy."

"Não…espera deixa-me contar…."

"O quê?"

"Onde está o ultimo Horcrux."

"Eu não quero saber. Só sei que esse maldito objecto e mais importante que eu."

"Tu és o último Horcrux." – Disse ele fazendo com que a ruiva se sentasse no sofá em choque.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e passou com o braço pelos ombros dela puxando-a para si.

"Entendes agora porque é que eu não disse a ninguém. Não poderei permitir que alguém o destrua, não posso permitir que morras. Eu estava disposto a arriscar minha felicidade, meu casamento contigo se isso te mantivesse viva."

"Mas…como?"

"Lembras do diário?"

"Sim."

"Era um Horcrux."

"Eu sei."

"Nessa altura o Horcrux passou para ti no momento em que a tua energia foi usada para Tom voltar a ser real. O Horcrux passou para ti, e ficou em ti assim que o Potter destruiu o diário. Aquele Horcrux que tu deste ao Potter, era verdadeiro. Mas faltava um, pois ele pensava que o Horcrux do diário tinha sido destruído. Entendeste?"

"Porque nunca me disseste?" – perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

"Nunca achei que fosse necessário saberes."

"Luna?"

"Meu pai mandou-me matá-la. Como sabes tenho uma dívida para com ele, e ele quis que eu a matasse, mas eu não pude, pois ela disse que se o fizesse que ela faria com que o Potter recebesse a carta a dizer eu tu eras o ultimo Horcrux. E não podia permitir isso. Eu disse que a iria denunciá-la ao Potter sobre ela ser uma ex – comensal, mas como ela disse o Potter nunca acreditaria em mim."

"E como ela sabe que eu sou o último Horcrux?"

"Meu pai. Ele disse-me nesse dia que um dia o ultimo Horcrux teria que ser destruído. Ele sabia, sabia que eu não mataria a Luna, e deve de ter pensado que eu te mataria para o Potter não se apoderar de ti, mas não tem lógica. Ele sabe que te amo, como podia pensar que eu te matava!"

"Não…mas….oh Draco….eu lamento…"

"Lamentas?"

"Eu...o Blaise….eu e ele…eu sentia-me usada, traída por ti….perdoa-me."

Ele não disse nada, apenas abraçou a ruiva e a aconchegou mais no seu corpo.

"Parece que temos mais um obstáculo."

"Temos ultrapassado todos." – Murmurou ela contra a camisola dele.

"Sim, e este também será ultrapassado."

Sorriram ao ouvir o choro da filha e Draco levantou-se seguido pela mulher. Aproximou-se da filha e pegou na pequena ao colo.

"Christine o papá e a mamã estavam na sala, será que a princesa não pode deixar os pais ficarem sozinhos por uns míseros minutos?" – perguntou ele recebendo como resposta um riso.

"Acho que isso significa um não." – Disse a ruiva sentada na cama.

O loiro caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao lado da mulher, que pegou na menina, fazendo com que a menina se enroscasse no seu peito.

"Sono princesa?" – murmurou ela para a filha, aconchegando-a.

Draco ficou a ver a mulher adormecer a filha e assim que a pequena dormia ele viu a ruiva deitar a bebé no berço, caminhando a seguir até ele.

"Quem é melhor?" – perguntou ele puxando a ruiva pelo pulso, para o seu corpo. – "Eu ou o Blaise?"

"Tu." - Respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

Sabia que apenas ele a fazia sentir completa. Sorriu, sentindo o marido deitá-la na cama.

"Estava aqui a pensar….Christine gostaria de ter um mano não achas?" – perguntou ele beijando os lábios da mulher rapidamente.

Ela riu, e olhou para o marido sorrindo.

"Possivelmente, mas acho que iria sentir ciúmes, por o papá babado ter que dividir a atenção com outro bebé."

Foi a vez de Draco rir contra a pele clara do ventre dela.

"Eu adolo-te ruiva quelida." – Murmurou ele fazendo com que ela sorrisse.

Adorava quando ele falava como a filha, falava a bebé, sentia-se totalmente desarmada. E o pior era quando ele a olhava como a olhava naquele momento, fixamente.

"A Luna é melhor que eu?"

"Ninguém é melhor que tu." – Respondeu ele beijando-a arrebatadoramente.

….

O piar incessante da coruja acordou o loiro que se levantou da cama tentando não acordar a ruiva que dormia ao seu lado. Abriu a janela vendo que a carta era para si.  
Assim que tirou a carta da coruja ela voltou a sair pela janela.  
Sentou-se na poltrona abrindo a carta e reparando na letra do Potter.

_Ao pé do museu do Louvre, daqui a meia hora._

_H.P_

Amassou a carta e em seguida pousou o olhar na mulher que ainda se encontrava totalmente adormecida na cama. Levantou-se e caminhou até á casa de banho. Quando voltou ao quarto já estava vestido com umas calças negras e uma camisola cinza.  
Viu que a mulher dormia, ao contrário da filha que se encontrava sentada no berço.

"O papá volta depressa está bem princesa?" – perguntou ele acariciando o cabelo loiro – avermelhado da filha.

Aproximou-se da ruiva e murmurou:

"Eu amo-te…quando acordares já estarei de volta." – Deu um beijo delicado e rápido nos lábios dela e em seguida desapareceu.

……

"Estava a ver que nunca mais aparecias Potter."

"Olá para ti para também Malfoy." – Disse o moreno apontando a varinha ao loiro que apenas sorriu.

**Fim do 5º capitulo**

**N/A: pagar da mesma moeda é um bom ditado, mas às vezes as coisas não são bem o que parecem.**

**Eu sei que demorei a actualizar, mas é que tenho tido poucos reviews e isso não me anima, mas tudo bem. Eu espero que tenhas tudo ficado explicado, a fic está quase no fim, só mais dois capítulos. Mas antes de mais, os agradecimentos.**

**Rafinha M. Potter: **sim, traição é traição, mas ela também o traiu. E depois eu sempre quis fazer algo assim, em que ambos eram traídos, e digamos que a primeira cena desta fic que eu escrevi foi o momento Ginny e Blaise, pois estava furiosa com o momento Ginny e Joshua da fic Doce Veneno da Kika. Depois de escrever esta cena G/B eu necessitava de um motivo, e a fic nasceu, por isso é que não é grande coisa. Espero que tenhas gostado mesmo assim, e que já não tenhas nojo dele, ele fez o que achou melhor para manter a mulher que ama viva. Espero o teu comentário. JINHOS!

**Liriel Lino**: é, eu não actualizei tão depressa assim, lamento. Mas espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Estrelinha W.M**: espero que já estejas a compreender tudo o que se passou, e espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: oh, ela não socou nele. O pobre só quis proteger a mulher que ama, e depois ela também o traiu, e com o melhor amigo dele, na verdade único, mas enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: espero que tenhas gostado, e que tenhas compreendido tudo. Ou pelo menos quase tudo. JINHOS!

**Beca**: eu não esqueci que o review era para o capítulo 5. Gajos maus no bom sentido da palavra soa-me bem, na verdade soa-me mais que bem. E não, não deverias arder em mármore nenhum, se isso acontecesse o que seria do trio sublime? – Quer dizer o trio não tem nem capacidade para acabar um short mas enfim. Tu achas a cena NC perfeita, eu não acho tão especial assim, pode ter sido umas das melhores, mas saiu assim pois naquelas alturas minha imaginação andava mais perversa do que o normal, e pensava eu que isso era impossível, mas não é, e às vezes, acontece. Sim, sim, nós somos boas meninas cruéis, ou melhor, nos somos boas sublimes cruéis. Espero que já tenhas feito click, e que já lembres do trama, e claro do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Dou-te uma pista: Potter – varinha – Luna – Tecto. Lembras-te? Jinhos linda.

**Franinha Malfoy**: é, mas ela perdoo-o, primeiro porque pagou da mesma moeda e depois porque ele tinha um bom motivo. Espero que tenhas gostado e isso. JINHOS!

**Kika:** Em principio eu vou ter um telemóvel novo, lalala. Não que isso seja grande coisa, e que te importe muito visto tu já teres. Mas enfim. Eu quero mesmo, e vai ser um melhor do que eu falei de manha, em principio vai ser um motorola i93G, muito giro, com muitas cores e muitos sons, com câmara digital e de vídeo. E agora eu vou-me concentrar e fazer o agradecimento á tua review. Tu e a cena do elevador, eu nem quero imaginar o que tu iras fazer se algum dia entrares num elevador com um gajo e ele encrave. Ok, não foi um bom pensamento, mas enfim. Eu acho que erraste nas contas, o próximo é que é, como disse á Beca, Potter – varinha – Luna – tecto. Pois o saw II, eu não pôde é pena, mas estou ansiosa pelo dia do almoço, espero divertir-me bué. Pois é só isso….JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo**:

"_Então Harry, o Malfoy já te deu o que te roubou?"_

"_Não."_

"_Estou a ver. O Malfoy sempre foi assim, ciumento….não é querido?" – perguntou ela caminhando até ao loiro, que a abraçou pela cintura._

"_É, sem dúvida querida, eu sou muito ciumento."_

"_Sabes Harry, o meu marido não te vai dar o último Horcrux, por uma razão….ele ama-me, e eu sou o ultimo Horcrux. Não te vou explicar como, pois tenho a certeza que és inteligente o suficiente para o saber, apenas te vou dizer, que és o responsável por eu ser o ultimo Horcrux, afinal foste tu que destruíste o diário de Tom."_

"_Eu suponha que fosses tu. Afinal o único ponto fraco do Malfoy és tu….quer dizer, pensando bem, não és só tu….ele tem outro ponto fraco…não é Malfoy?"_

"_Tenho?" – perguntou o loiro erguendo a sobrancelha e apertando mais a mulher contra si._

"_Tens….uma outra mulher….a outra mulher da tua vida." – Disse o moreno aparatando em seguida._

**O que será que o Potter tem em mente? E quem será a outra mulher na vida de Draco? O que irá acontecer? O próximo capitulo é assim BANG!**

**REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!  
FUI!**


	7. Ajuste de contas

**Capitulo 6**

_**Ajuste de contas**_

Virou-se na cama e pousou a mão no colchão abrindo os olhos em seguida e constatando o que imaginava. Ele não estava mais deitado ao lado dela. Sentou-se na cama e viu a filha sentada no berço com a chupeta na boca brincando com um dos seus peluches favoritos.  
Levantou-se vestindo o robe negro do marido e foi até ao berço, pegou na filha ao colo e balançou-a no ar.

"Bom dia minha princesa? Então sabes dizer á mamã onde foi o papá?"  
"Papá….mamã…." – disse a menina deixando a chupeta cair ao chão.  
"Não me dizes pois não?"

Caminhou com a filha até à cozinha e chamou um dos elfos.  
"Sim Senhora Malfoy?"  
"Sabes onde está meu marido?"  
"Eu não saber, apenas saber que Senhor Malfoy ter saído de casa cedo."  
"Certo." – Murmurou a ruiva saindo da cozinha e caminhando até á sala.

Sentou a filha no sofá e ouviu a menina bater palminhas enquanto que ela andava de um lado para o outro tentando imaginar onde ele estaria.  
«Poderá estar em casa da Luna? Não, não me parece. Com o Blaise? É possível, mas também não acho que seja o que ele faria.»

Saltou de susto assim que Blaise aparatou á sua frente.  
"Olá Gi." – Cumprimentou ele fazendo com que a ruiva olhasse para a filha.  
"Oi. Olha sobre o que aconteceu ontem eu queria pedir desculpas. Não era para ter acontecido o que aconteceu."  
"Eu sei, erramos os dois, assim como Draco errou. Sei, e sabia na altura, que estavas furiosa com ele, sei que não o quiseste fazer, apenas querias que ele se sentisse como tu."  
"Exacto, e não valeu de nada. Ele foi para me proteger, e eu fi-lo para que ele se sentisse traído como eu."  
"Não vamos falar sobre isso, vamos apagar isso de nossas memórias. Eu vim aqui para algo mais importante. Sabes que ando a seguir o Potter, não sabes?"  
"Sei."  
"Ele está ao pé do museu do Louvre, com Draco."

…..

"Estava a ver que nunca mais aparecias Potter."  
"Olá para ti para também Malfoy." – Disse o moreno apontando a varinha ao loiro que apenas sorriu.  
"Certo…o que me queria….sabes é melhor despachares-te, é que ao contrario de ti Potter eu tenho uma vida e uma família."  
"Eu sei. Tu tens a família que era para ser minha. Ou julgas que não sei que tu e a Gi estão casados a 4 anos?"  
"Como sabes?"  
"Luna…ela disse-me."  
"Essa idiota nojenta, como se atreveu?"

Harry riu e em seguida elevou a varinha de modo a apontar para a maçã-de-adão de Draco.  
"Agora Malfoy, diz-me onde ele está!"  
"Mas continuas com essa? Para que queres o ultimo Horcrux afinal? Para que finalidade, não consigo entender."  
"Bem, eu acho que ele deve de ser destruído."  
"Pois não vou permitir que o destruas."

……

Aparatou com Blaise ao pé do museu do Louvre.  
"Espera." – Murmurou ela parando o moreno. – "Quero ver o que o Potter quer na verdade."

"_Mas continuas com essa? Para que queres o ultimo Horcrux afinal? Para que finalidade, não consigo entender."  
_"_Bem, eu acho que ele deve de ser destruído."  
_"_Pois não vou permitir que o destruas."  
_"_Porque não Malfoy? Queres mesmo voltar a trazer Voldemort?  
_"_Olha aqui Potter, eu nunca estive ligado a Voldemort. Tudo bem que ele me mandou matar Dumbledore, mas eu não tinha a marca, e depois eu tinha que o fazer, era minha vida e a vida de minha família que estava em risco. Mas depois eu fugi, vim para França e quando conheci a ruiva eu ajudei-a, ela encontrou um Horcrux graças a mim."  
_"_Não era um Horcrux."  
_"_Era sim, tu sabes que era. Apenas tu tinhas destruído um há anos atrás que não era. O diário Potter. Quando o destruíste ele já não era um Horcrux. E eu não vou deixar-te tocar no meu Horcrux. Ele é meu, de mais ninguém."_

Ginny sorriu antes de olhar significativamente para Blaise e de lhe dizer:

"Faz-me um favor. Vai para minha casa e toma conta de Christine, eu e Draco voltamos depressa, eu apenas quero dizer umas coisas ao Potter."  
"Certo."

Viu o moreno desaparecer e em seguida levou a mão ao bolso detrás das calças certificando-se que tinha lá a varinha. Caminhou em frente e momentos depois encontrava-se ao lado de Harry.  
"Olá." – Cumprimentou ela olhando para o moreno e em seguida para o loiro.  
"Gi!"  
"Então Harry, o Malfoy já te deu o que te roubou?"  
"Não."  
"Estou a ver. O Malfoy sempre foi assim, ciumento….não é querido?" – perguntou ela caminhando até ao loiro, que a abraçou pela cintura.  
"É, sem dúvida querida, eu sou muito ciumento."  
"Sabes Harry, o meu marido não te vai dar o último Horcrux, por uma razão….ele ama-me, e eu sou o ultimo Horcrux. Não te vou explicar como, pois tenho a certeza que és inteligente o suficiente para o saber, apenas te vou dizer, que és o responsável por eu ser o ultimo Horcrux, afinal foste tu que destruíste o diário de Tom."  
"Eu suponha que fosses tu. Afinal o único ponto fraco do Malfoy és tu….quer dizer, pensando bem, não és só tu….ele tem outro ponto fraco…não é Malfoy?"  
"Tenho?" – perguntou o loiro erguendo a sobrancelha e apertando mais a mulher contra si.  
"Tens….uma outra mulher….a outra mulher da tua vida." – Disse o moreno aparatando em seguida.  
"O que ele quis dizer?" – perguntou Ginevra ao marido que se encontrava visivelmente confuso. – "Tens outra mulher?"  
"Não….mais nenhuma…só tu e Christine, vocês são as…."  
"Oh não, Christine."

…..

Abriu a porta do quarto vendo Blaise estendido no chão. O moreno encontrava-se com um fio de sangue a escorrer pelo queixo. Saltou por cima dele e correu até ao berço, vazio.

"Porra….não acredito, ele levou nossa filha."  
Ginevra sentou-se na cama com a respiração acelerada e viu o marido pegar numa folha de papel.

_Como disse, tens dois pontos fracos….e este bebé é o segundo!_

"Eu vou matá-lo….eu vou matar o Potter."  
"Não….não foi….o Potter." – Disse a voz de Blaise.  
"Então quem foi?" – perguntou o loiro abaixando-se ao lado do amigo.  
"Lovegood. Ela apareceu e atacou-me sem eu ao menos dar por isso….e só depois apareceu o Potter."  
"Certo…sabes para onde eles foram?"  
"A casa da Luna." – Respondeu Ginny fazendo com que o marido a olhasse. – "Ela tem aquele corredor, lembraste? Onde nunca ninguém entrou! Tenho a certeza."  
"Como podes ter tanta certeza."  
"Não sei….apenas sei que minha filha está lá….e eu tenho certeza."  
"Certo….amor tu não sais daqui enquanto não voltar. Vou até á base da Elite, eu acho que vamos necessitar de ajuda."  
"Se eles souberem do nosso casamento, e da nossa filha…."  
"Eles demitem-nos. E está na hora….os 11 mil galeões chegam para a nossa vida e para a educação da nossa filha, e eu sinceramente acho que não podemos ser assassinos para o resto da vida. Imagina como seria o ambiente onde a Christine iria viver sua infância."  
"Tens razão….vai." – disse ela beijando os lábios dele rapidamente.

……

Assim que Draco voltou a aparecer no quarto Ginny andava de um lado para o outro, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito.

"Então?"  
"A Elite vai ajudar-nos. Vamos aparatar todos na casa de Luna….queres vir connosco?"  
"Isso lá é pergunta que se faça Draco Malfoy? É a vida da nossa filha, e em seguida a tua…portanto é normal que queira ir contigo."  
"Certo, sabia que ias dizer isso. Blaise acho melhor tu ficares e ires até ao Hospital curar esse corte. Vamos ruiva." – Disse ele pegando na mão da mulher e desaparecendo em seguida.

…..

Lembrava-se perfeitamente da primeira vez que estivera naquela casa. Fora ali que ela e Draco se tinham casado.

Flashback:

_Sentia o coração bater forte no peito. Sabia que dali para a frente deixaria de ser Ginevra Weasley e passaria a ser Ginevra Malfoy. Mas também sabia que poucas pessoas o saberiam. Teria que ser segredo, se a Elite soubesse que eles tinham misturado tudo, o trabalho com sentimentos e com prazer, eles seriam imediatamente expulsos.  
__Entrou na enorme Sala que Luna lhes emprestara para celebrarem o casamento. Draco já lá estava._

_Todo vestido de negro e ansioso que ela chegasse ao pé de si. __Se alguém lhe perguntasse o que o padre lhes dissera ela não saberia responder, apenas se lembrava de ter ouvido dizer que ela e Draco eram marido e mulher, e lembrava-se das mãos dele aperta-la na cintura beijando-a com uma paixão impensável._

"_Agora….minha mulher….Ginevra Malfoy…." – Murmurou a voz dele ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir, antes de voltar a ser beijada._

Fim do Flashback

Abanou a cabeça afastando os imensos pensamentos felizes, e apenas olhou para o loiro que se encontrava com os dedos fortemente entrelaçados nos dela. Saíram da enorme sala, sendo seguidos por dois membros da Elite. Subiram as escadas de mármore e em seguida caminharam pelo longo corredor.

Ginevra sentia o coração bater forte no peito. Nunca sua família tinha corrido perigo, nunca seu trabalho na Elite e sua família se tinham misturado. Mas agora era tudo diferente. A vida da sua princesa estava em perigo e ela não ia deixar que nenhum mal acontecesse á bebé, assim como sabia que Draco também não o permitiria.

Viu quando o loiro abriu a enorme porta negra e ambos entraram numa sala redonda, onde existia uma mesa no meio, onde estava Luna e Christine.  
O bebé encontrava-se a dormir com o dedo na boca, tapada por um lençol branco.

"Sabia que viriam. Sabia que iriam descobrir onde eu estava."  
"Luna, dá-me a minha filha e eu e Draco vamos embora." – Disse a ruiva soltando a mão do marido e começando a caminhar até á loira.  
"Não….na verdade a vossa filha é o meu trunfo….mas claro que eu vou devolver a criança….mas com uma condição."  
"Todas as condições Lovegood, apenas dá-nos as criança"  
"Todas as condições Draco Malfoy?" – perguntou Harry atrás deles.

Ginny virou-se de modo a ver o moreno apontar a varinha para eles os dois, enquanto os outros dois homens da Elite se encontravam desacordados no chão.

_Idiotas! _– Pensou Draco levando a mão ao bolso das calças.

"Malfoy, nem penses em pegar na varinha." – Murmurou Harry olhando para a ruiva.  
"Harry, diz-nos quais são as condições para vocês nos darem nossa filha. Diz Harry!"  
"Vocês aceitam qualquer uma?" – perguntou ele sorrindo.  
"Sim…não é Draco?"  
"É, diz logo Potter."

Viram o Potter sorrir de uma maneira estranha e caminhar calmamente até ao bebé. O moreno pegou na criança com cuidado e em seguida caminhou até ao loiro.

"Poderás pegar na tua filha Malfoy, se me deres a Ginny."  
"O quê?"  
"Eu amo-a. E eu quero-a."  
"Isso não é amor Potter, é doença. Já pensaste em te ir curar? Estás obcecado pela MINHA mulher."

A ruiva tremia. Sabia que o marido nunca concordaria com aquilo. Mas e se não concordassem? O que aconteceria a Christine?

"Muito bem….se não concordas, diz adeus à criança." – Disse o moreno apontando a varinha ao peito da pequena que dormia.  
"NÃO!" – gritaram Draco e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

A ruiva caminhou até ao moreno e pegou no braço dele dizendo:  
"Nós aceitamos, mas por favor, por favor Harry não faças mal á minha filha. Dá-a ao Draco…eu…eu vou contigo." – Disse sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.

Elevou a mão e limpou-as em seguida, sentindo as mãos de Draco fecharem-se em roda dos seus pulsos e em seguida vira-la para ele.

"O que fazes?"  
"O que tem que ser feito. Não me perdoaria se nossa filha morresse por minha causa. Apenas promete que vais tomar bem conta dela!" – pediu soltando os braços das mãos dele.  
Draco não disse nada, apenas pegou na menina quando o moreno lha entregou.  
"Certo…eu tomarei…." – Murmurou olhando para a menina adormecida nos seus braços.

Ginny sentiu a varinha de Harry nas suas costelas e em seguida ouviu a voz dele murmurar:  
"Finalmente minha, como nunca devias de ter deixado de ser….mas….eu não me sentirei bem com eles os dois vivos….sentir-me-ia inseguro….podes deixar-me e depois fugir para ao pé do teu marido e da vossa filha…portanto que tal se ele morrerem.  
"Draco….cuidado." – gritou Ginny fazendo com que o loiro observasse os movimentos do moreno e conseguisse abaixar-se e esconder-se atrás de um pilar fugindo da maldição.

Pousou a menina no chão e tirou a varinha do bolso de trás das calças e em seguida apareceu no campo de visão da mulher, do Potter e de Luna.  
"Avada Kedavra." – Disse atingindo o moreno no peito, fazendo com que ele caísse duro no chão.

Ginevra respirava pesadamente e Christine acordou começando a chorar, enquanto que Draco apenas pensou:

_Matei o Potter….o homem que Voldemort nunca conseguiu matar…eu matei-o!_

Ouviram o barulho de palmas fazendo com que a ruiva se voltasse e com que Draco olhasse furiosamente para a loira que sorria sentada na enorme mesa.  
"Meus parabéns….finalmente alguém matou esse idiota. Estava farta de ele se meter sempre nos meus planos. Assim que eu descobri que o Horcrux era a Ginny eu engendrei um plano, mas esse bastardo apareceu e proibiu-me de concretizar meu maior sonho."  
"Que seria sua idiota?"  
"Destruir o ultimo Horcrux, de modo a que meu mestre volte." – Murmurou ela.

Draco meteu-se em frente da ruiva, fazendo com que ela gargalhasse.  
"Esta é minha Draco." – Murmurou ela, saindo de trás do marido. – "Sabes Luna, nunca pensei odiar-te tanto! Primeiros planeias minha morte, depois juntas-te ao Potter e por fim usas meu marido, dormindo com ele, para eu ficar protegida. És sem duvida alguma uma pessoa sem escrúpulos, mas esqueceste-te de uma coisa."  
"E do que foi?"  
"Minha querida, eu sou a melhor lembras? A melhor…." – Murmurou ela apontando a varinha á loira.  
"E pensas que me vou deixar matar por um feitiço idiota?"  
"Não….nada disso." – Concordou a ruiva.

Draco viu a mulher apontar a varinha para o tecto e ouviu ela murmurar algo em latim, no momento seguinte uma enorme viga de madeira caia em cima da cabeça da loira, matando-a com uma só pancada.

"Mas eu sou versátil e inteligente. Adeus Luna Lovegood." – Murmurou em seguida virando-se para o marido.  
Caminhou até atrás do pilar e pegou na filha que chorava, até que a viu.  
"Pronto…vamos para casa." – Disse sorrido para Draco.  
"Vamos." – Concordou ele pegando na mão dela e aparantando em seguida.

**Fim do 6º capitulo**

**N/A: **Mortes, mortes e mortes. A primeira fic onde o Potter foi morto, mas enfim, tinha mesmo que ser assim.

Antes de mais os agradecimentos:

**Kika:** Aqui está o teu capítulo, com mortes, como querias. É, Kika mais elevador igual a censurado, se fosse eu era igual a censuradíssimo. Bem, eu não estou com vontade de escrever agradecimentos, por isso…espero que comentes o teu capitulo favorito (ou assim eu acho) …e Beijos.

**Franinha Malfoy**: é, era a menina….o próximo capítulo é o último, mas espero que tenhas gostado deste. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: é, ele foi buscar a menina, mas tudo acabou bem…quer dizer, para o Draco para a Ginny e para a filha deles. Espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Licca-Weasley-Malfoy**: espero que continues a gostar….beijos

**Lika Slytherin**: espero que tenhas gostado….eu gostei de escrever este…espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Lais:** eu a Kika e a Rebeca somos amigas sim (não percas em breve O trio Sublime), e acho que deves de continuar a mandar reviews ok? E obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é, Draco não iria ter outra mulher não, apenas a Ginny e a filha. Espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Rebeca Frustrada Maria**: o fanfiction não gosta de ti, às vezes também não gosta de mim mas enfim…e digamos que a electricidade ai em casa não ajuda muito. Sabes, isto hoje não está a resultar, por isso…comenta este capitulo antes que a luz falte…e não desistas do meu futuro review (daquele me vais mandar)…JINHOS!

**O próximo capítulo é o ultimo….e vou postar uma short de 3 capítulos de drama angustia que se vai chamar Todos os nossos momentos….**

**E em breve…. O trio sublime….**

**Muitos beijos**

**Comentem!**

**FUI!**


	8. É um grande fenómeno o amor

**Capitulo 7**

**É um grande fenómeno, o amor**

O vento fresco batia na sua face fazendo esvoaçar seus cabelos ruivos. Aquela tinha sido sem dúvida a melhor decisão deles nos últimos meses.

A noticia de que Harry Potter tinha sido morto juntamente com Luna Lovegood, chocou toda a sociedade bruxa, mas eles os dois não se preocupavam com isso, a Elite trataria do assunto, afinal era uma entendida rica e poderosa.

Mas eles também sabiam que já não poderiam mais fazer parte desse Elite, e então decidiram sair de Paris. Há quase um ano que viviam no sul de França, numa Mansão ao pé da praia.

Sentiu os braços do marido em volta da sua cintura e sorriu assim que os lábios beijaram seu ombro destapado.

"Está a escurecer, porque não vens para dentro?" – perguntou ele.

"Gosto de ver o pôr-do-sol, sabes bem."

Ele sorriu, antes de sentir umas mãos segurar nas calças negras dele.

"Papá!"

"Olá filhota." – Disse ele pegando na menina de 3 anos.

"Vieste fazer companhia ao pai é a mãe!" – perguntou a ruiva beijando a bochecha da filha, fazendo a menina rir.

"Xim, e eu gotar do pol do sol."

Draco riu, sentindo os bracinhos da pequena enrolarem-se no seu pescoço.

"Mas está na hora da princesa ir para a caminha." – Disse fazendo cócegas na menina. – "Vá, dá um beijão á mamã, que o papá vai-te deitar."

A menina beijou a face da ruiva lambuzando-a e em seguida Draco saiu da varanda caminhando até ao quarto da filha.

Deitou a pequena na cama e sentou-se na beira da cama, tapando a filha.

"Adolo-te papá…muto!"

"Eu também de adoro minha princesa." – Murmurou ele dando um beijo na testa da pequena e em seguida apagando a luz do quarto. – "Agora faz ó-ó depressa, está bem?"

"Xim…diz á mamã que a adolo."

"Eu digo, agora dorme depressa princesa." – Disse o loiro fechando a porta do quarto da filha.

Voltou para ao pé da mulher e sentiu os dedos dela pegarem nas suas mãos.

"Sabes uma coisa Draco….eu adoro-te." – Murmurou ela virando-se para ele. – Mas nunca te perguntei uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"O que sentiste quando mataste o Potter?"

"Nada de especial." – Respondeu fazendo a mulher rir. – "Foi só mais um."

"Sei. Bem eu senti-me realmente no auge quando matei a Lovegood, digamos que tinha um ódio dela."

"Se tivesse sido há anos atrás, eu também me teria sentido no auge por matar o Potter, afinal há anos atrás ele tinha tudo o que eu não tinha. Mas quando o matei, eu tinha tudo o que ele não tinha."

"E tinhas o quê?"

"Algo que continuo a ter, algo que é só meu. Uma mulher linda, que ele desejava, e uma filha super fofa e perfeita."

"Hum….bem…e seu eu te disser que daqui a mais uns….7 meses, terás outro filho?"

"Vamos ter um loirinho para tu babares?" – perguntou fazendo a mulher rir.

"Não….vamos ter um loirinho para NÓS babarmos."

"Tens razão….nós….eu adoro-te muito Ginevra Malfoy."

"**É um grande fenómeno, o amor**!" – murmurou ela antes de colar os seus lábios nos dele.

**Fim**

**N/A: FIM! Um final realmente curto, mas a inspiração não deu para mais, mas foi fofo, apesar de ser o final mais curto que eu já alguma vez escrevi. Enfim, lamento. Mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim.**

**Miaka**: sinistro? Sim, eu sempre quis escrever algo em que o Potter morre, e então aqui está, ele morreu, e a Luna (não que eu não goste da Luna até gosto, mas tinha que haver alguém mau, então foi ela). Espero que o final não tenha ficado muito mau. E espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: aqui está, demorou um pouco mas veio, o último capitulo…espero que tenhas gostado, apesar de ser pequeno. Comenta! JINHOS!

**Ana Maria**: onde o mundo vai parar eu realmente não sei, gostava mesmo de saber mas enfim, ainda não descobri. Eu espero que gostes do capítulo, apesar de ter sido pequenino. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: é, mortes são sempre boas, muito boas mesmo. E eu realmente gostei do último capítulo, já este ficou muito pequeno, mas ficou fofo. Espero que também tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Rebeca (Trio Sublime):** sim, Harry foi muito cruel nesta fic, mas eu queria que ele fosse assim, afinal é assim que eu imagino um homem possessivo com dor de corno. Foto com o Brad Pitt rula, enfim….eu também não tenho muito mais para dizer, apenas que devia de estar a escrever na minha outra short, mas tudo bem, eu hei-de lá chegar, tenho a tarde toda, não há nada para fazer (viva à Prof. de matemática que faltou!). Então é isso….acho que é só….JINHOS!

**Kika**: tu tardas mas não és a única. Ontem ia tendo um ataque quando vi que ainda não tinha comentado a DV, céus senti-me mesmo parva, enfim. Last Destination 2 é mesmo potente, quero ver as mortes que vão haver no 3, espero que sejam realmente inovadoras e hilariantes. Escrever na Uh! Rula, muito mesmo, escreve, escreve….e sim, também adoro as coisas que escrevemos (isto devia de estar noutro agradecimento mas enfim)….Vou-me ficar por aqui (ah! Não tive matemática, não é giro? Yupi) é só….JINHOS!

**Bem, esta fic terminou, mas em breve virá outra….chamar-se-á _Mais que uma vingança_….e é NC, a minha primeira fic NC, cheia de coisas NC….**

**Espero que gostem dela….é maior que esta e Draco e Ginny como sempre….**

**Agora que já fiz a propaganda, vou-me despedir….**

**COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic, apesar de eu não a achar grande coisa, mas enfim….**

**Até à próxima….**


End file.
